No More Childs Play: The re-opening of a dead nightmare-Ch 1
by Dysfunctional-H0rr0r
Summary: This is a remake of my very first chucky fanfic. It takes place after Seed of chucky (I am aware of Curse but this was made before it). Basically my demonic character Von(Tred) is a runaway who resurrects chucky and forcefully helps him in his evil plot to finish what he started and to kill those escaped victims before they kill him. Chucky also makes up with his family Eddie...


No More Childs Play: The re-opening of a dead nightmare

Chapter: 1

The night was cold and rainy in the city of lost angels yet the air was quite calm and stale as the heavy and cold rain sputtered about the police station evidence building. As the last Officer departed his shift as guard for the night he took one last walk around the area then greeted the young guard soon saying his far wells and leaving. The young rookie had only started working there for about three months and already he was forced to watch the big stuff in hopes he would get promoted and not kicked for his foolishness. As he started looking at the monitors something caught his eye briefly but discard it as being his imagination or a black cat, a very BIG black cat. He continued to fiddle with a pencil at his desk as he listened to his iPod not worrying about intruders. Meanwhile at the front entrance a tall cloaked in black figure peered at the glass door. He put his hand on the lock and as if by command it opened with a quick click. The dark figure then pulled the door open quickly yet quietly and then turned towards the cameras. His gazed moved up at them revealing his eye color which quickly shifted from a light grey to a fiery red glow. The cameras throughout the building died with a few sparks and some even melted over the lenses causing the monitors to go black. The cop stopped fooling around and finally got up to investigate why the cameras died off suddenly. With light in hand he opened the monitor room door and decided to check out the front door. The shadowy figure made the lights die before making the lock in the showcase evidence area burst. "What the fuck...Just my Goddamn luck. Well at least i brought my flashlight with me this time" the rookie spoke into the darkness. He turned to head where the power box was kept even though the mere thought of having to enter the basement bothered him. The Shadowed Teen walked over to the unsolved area and twisted the locker labeled 'Nov 9th 1988- ?'. The door to the locker was ripped off as if made from foam and cheap plastic and tossed aside as if no longer caring being caught. He pulled what looked like a small body bag out of the locker and replaced in it's spot was a note sealed with a wax coat. The cop turned around half way down the stairs when he heard what sounded the pure steel being ripped with easy then tossed at the floor hard. He quickly rushed to the noise's only to find a shadowed young male figure peering inside what appeared to be a miniature body bag while in front of a torn locker. The teen looked up, he grey eyes flashing back to red as the cop moved his flash light on his face, His ghostly pale skin glowing in his beam as he stood up and his hair moved over one eye. The cop stayed still, scared to even breath he spoke in a whisper, " Wh-at ar-re Yo-u?" he gasped out shakiest. The teen didn't speak but merely pulled his face mask down from his mouth then placed his finger over his mouth. He then let out a loud, long and scaring 'shhhhhhh' that started to sound a hiss. The cop remained where he was froze to while the creepy teen walked closer to him, Sending a cold chill down the officers spine each step he took until he was only inches from his face. He spoke in a dark tone with a slight inhuman echo within his words. " You will turn around now and let me leave or I shall make sure your miserable existence will be horrible even after your death..." he paused for a moment then cracked a wicked toothy grin, "Got it Mortal?" he finished in a sinister tone. The rookie Officer licked his lips quickly and finding no words come he nod in a fast and sweat filled manner. Before the man could even fully understand what just happened the teen threw his light from his hands and in a flash was gone from the room. The young Cop stand there, in the darkness alone, holding himself then falling on his knees to the floor. He felt something wet leaking from his shirt. He quickly more like searched for the light feeling weak and dizzy then turned it on. What he saw was his last sight he will ever have for his heart was ripped clean out of his chest, Arteries and all.


End file.
